The Tyrant
by jessiemcavoy
Summary: "Let me help you, I can," he whispered, edging closer to me. "You can't, Eric." "Neither can Charles."
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was just a normal girl till yesterday. Yesterday, my whole life changed. It changed because I couldn't control my bloody emotions. I hurt my brother unintentionally. My own mother kicked me out of my house. And she had loved me, nurtured me, and made me the woman I am today.

It was all a blur. It started in the morning while I was at Oxford. I was at the library. Those guys, who failed in everything, yet had an unmeasurable ego, pryed _**Dracula **_from my hands, ripped apart the book, threw it at my face, and called the librarian. She asked me to pay for it. 100 dollars! From where am I going to get it? My family hardly had money for one meal a day. And when did a book get so expensive?!

I went to my house, rage building inside of me. My brother opened the door for me, and had started joking with me. I lost it for a split second. And my brother was on the ground, writhing in pain, a huge gash on his neck, blood trickling down. I was at his side, scared, holding my hands next to him. His wound slowly closed, the blood _travelled back into his vein. _

"FREAK!" My mom said.

That was it. I was kicked out. My brother tried to stop her.

And my life changed that minute. I was different. I was abnormal. I was a tyrant.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It's been quite some time since I discovered I was a tyrant. It's really tough being emotionless. I have been shuffling through jobs. I don't - _can't_ \- stay in one place for a long time. I can't really get attached. It was easy for a few months.

One job for a month. Enough money to help me support myself.

But now it's a little tough. My emotions seem to go haywire every now and then. I can't count the number of times I have hurt people unintentionally. Currently, I am in my (_lovely_) house, injuring myself and healing. It hurts like hell.

The best part of my weirdness is that I dont leave scars. Good, right?

My bones are close to be sticking to my skin. And that is what is urging me to go out for a tiny meal. Or maybe a cup of coffe. Whicher is cheaper.

I wore my favourite blue jumper - it was my brother's - and headed off to a café. I had $10 in my pocket. I guess it's enough.

I walked to a fine café. I don't know why I did, because the coffee in here is $10. I wanted a good meal. It was as if a voice beckoned me to.

I ordered (three) lattes, a huge french toast. I am definitely going mad. I could feel my heart rate increase at an alarming rate. I (_have_) to control it. I can't risk hurting anyone over here.

(_Deep, long breaths_.)

(_Deep, long breaths._)

What on earth was happening to me?

My breaths became ragged as two young men sat opposite of me.

I couldn't even concentrate enough on either of them as my emotions were slipping away from my grasp.

"Who-who- who are you?" I asked them, barely audible.

"My name is Chales Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr. We are over here to help you," said the shorter of the two.

"Help me? I don't need your help. If anything, please do let me help you. Get away from me. Please get everyone away," I implored, my breath getting more ragged as every second passed by.

"We won't. You see, we are exactly like you," said Charles, kindness dripping from his voice.

"What? A tyrant? I don't think so Mr. Xavier. You can't help me," I said, my voice strained.

(_I can, if you will let me._)

"You were in my head?"

"Yes, that is my mutation," he spoke faster with urgency clear in his voice. "I am a mutant. Erik over here is a mutant. He can control and manipulate metal-" The guy named Erik waved his hand, smirking, as a spoon landed in my hand. "- and so are you. Even you are a mutant with extraordinary capabilities."

As he was talking, my heart rate deccelerated, and I was able to breath normally. I wasn't abnormal after all. There were people like me after all. (_But not as dangerous_),that voice in my head said. I knew it wasn't Charles'. His was in a way soothing, while this sneered and seethed at me. It was me.

And that was when I noticed for the first time, that time around me (_halted_). No one was moving. Nothing was moving.

"Wha-"

"That's another thing I can do," said Charles, sipping latte.

"You told me to order it," I stated bluntly.

"Yes, he did," said Erik, sipping his own.

"You know, I don't have enough money to pay for three lattes and that ginormous French toast."

"I do. Please enjoy your meal. You looked starved," said Charles kindly.

"I really can't accept that. I won't be able to pay you back."

"That's completely not required. You see we need your help," said Erik.

And that is when I got to know that there were many people like me. They were recruiting me for some secret government agency with (_mutants_) like me to defeat a guy named Shaw. They asked me to join, and I shamelessly asked them what I would get in return. They promised anything.

"I wan't you to be able to provide for my family," I asked them.

"Easy. Can and will do. When are you going to join?" Erik asked me.

"Today."

I couldn't wait. I had to.

"You know you never even told us your name."

"My name is Jessica Roselyn. Pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Charles and Eric recruited me in their mutant squad. I've met many people – _mutants_ – and one of them happens to be Charles' sister, Raven. I first thought that he was courting her – they were close – but that was obviously not the case. Charles took me to recruit another guy, Alex, from a prison. Actually,he sent me alone. That pipsqueek didn't believe me so I had to practically cut my leg off so that he knew that I was a mutant – just like him.

Charles did give my family enough money to live a luxourious life. They are settled, have a cozy appartment. It made me want to kiss him. Which brings me to the fact that Raven thinks that Charles likes me. I mean, that is prepostorous! It is not as if he has an ulterior motive for waiting for me every evening before lunch, escorts me everywhere, gave me a tour of the area, or bought me many books – Shakespeare's scripts. Those were all friendly gesturs. And I appreciated them.

Eric, on the contrary, scares me. He always sits next to me during dinner, and wants me to talk to him about my power. He seemed to be in search of power – he craved for power.

"ROSELYN!"

Raven's fair hand shook me awake from my thoughts. She was extremely beautiful. Her blond curls made me jealous. But, that was not her real beauty. Her exotic blue skin, with hair of a shocking red, and eyes a hypnotising yellow. That was her real beauty.

"You are required to come downstairs, Mrs. Xavier."

I rolled my eyes and followed her to wherever she was leading me to. She was adamant that I would be her sister-in-law and that we would live a happy life. But that was her grand plan's fatal flow: no one on the Earth could live a happy life with me. Ever.

The room was filled with mutants. One of them was a scientist who Raven had a huge crush on. He wanted her blood, and that was where she realised she was in love with her. That is crazy, vampire like love. And, to be honest, it freaked me out a little.

I looked into space, contemplating what would happen once this – _this mission_ – was over. Where would I go?

"Roselyn, your turn."

"What?"

"What are your powers and what is going to be your code name?"

I was mortified by the request. I put my hand forward and made a clean slit. I heard a scream. I immediately healed myself and said, "Tyrant."

I guess I freaked everyone out with my stunt. No one bothered me. My thoughts shifted to Charles when-

"What is happening?"

I turned my head, letting my brown hair cover my face. It was Eric, who looked amused, Charles, looking stern, and Maria (was that her name? I actually didn't care), looking pissed.

"You are Professor X and you are Magneto," Raven said, pointing at Eric.

Eric smirked, whereas Charles said,"I expected better of you." And he stormed away, leaving Raven in tears.

I rushed to Raven, wraped my arms around her and whispered, "It is okay. Charles can be a douche."

"You don't talk about your future husband like that."

Raven is back.


	4. Chapter 3

I felt like a dead duck. Here I was, watching Mary ( what was her name again?) flirt with Charles, and having a conversation with Erik. Not that I was jealous or anything, but still. What sort of a woman throws herself at Charles? I meant anybody.

"So, what is going through your head?" Erik asked me, after observing that I was unresponsive to a huge portion of the conversation.

"Nothing. Just wondering what is going to happen once this is all over."

"And that is because. . ."

"I am scared Erik. I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't ask for me to become a mutant! My mom loathes me! I have nobody left!"

I don't why but I started to sob. My body shook violently as all the control that I had was slipping from my grasp. Tears streamed down my face, making me look like the tyrant I am.

Erik scooted closer to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Close enough to let me absorb his body heat. He said nothing. Just made circular motions on my back, a feeble attempt to calm me down. His hot breath on my neck managed to relax me. Slowly, and miraculously, I started to calm down. My breaths were calmer. And that is when I felt Erik squirming. His breath hitched. His breathing seemed forced and deliberate. I pulled myself away from him and looked at him.

"I am so sorry!"

Erik tried to smile at me, trying to calm me down even though it was his face which covered in bruises and cuts. I willed my entire mutation to heal his face. His face, which was twisted in anger and pain, now showed relief. He smiled brightly at me. But I couldn't return it. I dashed away from the room, refusing to acknowledge his voice calling out to me. I ran and ran.

"Where do you think you are going?"

A huge wall made of metals blocked my path.

"Erik," I whispered.

"Its alright. Its okay. You do not need to run away from me. I know it wasn't in your control."

"Don't defend me!" I snarled, turning to look at him.

"I am not -"

"DON'T! I KNOW WHAT I AM. I AM A FREAK OF NATURE. I AM NOT EVEN LIKE ANY OF THE OTHER MUTANTS!"

"That is so not true."

Charles sauntered towards Eric and I, his face grim, his brows knitted together, his hands clasped behind him.

"You are not in control of your power. It is in control of you. That is all. And that is what happens to every mutant. It is sort of overwhelming-"

I couldn't listen to whatever he was saying. I was in awe of his beauty. The sunlight streaming into the room made his pale skin glow. His hair seemed lively. His blue eyes sparkled. His soft pink lips were alluring as they lectured me. I didn't understand what I was feeling, but I knew three things for sure.

I loved Charles.

Not Erik.

And I was going to hurt Erik even though I knew that I couldn't be with Charles.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The arms were snaked around my waist, pushing my sweating and hot body against it. Soft lips caressed my neck with feather light kisses. My fingers were lost in his hair._

I shot out of my bed, my eyes widened in shock, my body feeling bothered by my dream. I entered the bathroom, and stripped all my clothes. I entered the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the discomfort. The pleasant discomfort. I scrubbed my body violently, a feeble attempt in punishing myself for having such a dream. I wrapped a fluffy, plush pink around my body and stepped out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I am so sorry, Jessica!" Charles gushed, turning away from me, covering his eyes. "I didn't see you indecent!"

And he stormed out of the room.

I was still clutching the towel to my chest. I stayed like that for ten whole minutes, too horrified to move. I dressed myself very slowly and plopped on the bed, propping a random book and reading it, never bothering to understand what I was reading.

"Roselyn! Get out of the room! You need to eat!"

Raven dragged me out of the room and lead me to the dining room. I was sitting right in between Charles and Erik.

My luck is grand.

Erik smiled at me as I sat, whereas Charles mumbled something, refusing to look at me. I found it ironic that I dreamed Charles naked, and then he saw me _nearly_ naked.

Charles chose that moment to choke on his drink. As everyone turned to look at him, I continued to eat my food, refusing to meet his eyes. And that is when I got to know that Charles, Erik and Maura (definitely didn't want to know right now) were going to capture Shaw.

I was sitting in the room where I first made my name – Tyrant – official. I was sitting patiently in the corner smiling at Banshee. He was sort of _cute_. Like brotherly cute. And suddenly there was a loud bang. The whole vicinity was in pandemonium. Bullets were fired, and one red guy was disappearing and appearing in various places. Darwin led us out, but dead bodies blocked our path. I was so terrified that I couldn't move. Havok curled his fingers around my arm and pulled me back inside the room. After cowering in the corner for an eternity, we heard a voice say," You want the mutants? They are inside. Just let us normal people go."

My face scrunched up in disgust when –

PLOP!

A weird guy with a weird helmet walked in, stepping over a dead body.

"The telepath isn't inside? Well, good. Atleast I can remove this bloody thing!"

I was so shocked that I blanked for a huge portion of the conversation- my attempt to control my powers.

"It is noble of you to wanting to save your fellow mutants. Well, adapt to this."

Darwin started to shake violently, his body turning to rubble. I saw Angel hold Shaw's hand.

"NO!"

My grasp on my mutation slipped and I accidently cut of that red guy's tail.

And poof. They weren't there.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made my way through the crowds, my mind being bombarded by various worries. I had to find them. How could have I been so careless? I should have been over here, or at least kept a trained mutant out here!

I finally saw all of them sitting outside, their faces grim, and their fingers keeping the blanket over their shoulders secure – as if their very life was dependant on it.

Alex was standing, his eyes ablaze with anger. Sean was beside him, virtually emotionless. Raven was seated, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared into oblivion.

And there was Jessica, staring at everyone, her stance as though in defence, ready to jump and run from here. And beside her, holding her in his arms was Erik. His arms were secure around her waist, his chin on her head, which was still frozen in fear.

How much I hated Erik that very second! He held her as if though it was his right. He sat with her as if they have been courting for ages. His subtle flirting (according to him; Jessica was oblivious about it).

"I am so sorry for what happened. You all will be going home shortly," I said, wanting Jessica to be away from Erik; I would pursue her later.

"NO!"

Wait a second. Don't foil my plan.

"What about Darwin?"

"We can't even bury him," whispered Raven.

"All the more reason for you to go. What happened today can't happen once again."

"We have to avenge him!"

I looked at Jessica, considering entering her mind, to find out whether she likes Erik.

"Let's avenge him!"

"Erik, a word please."

I got him aside.

"They are kids, we can't do that to them."

"Raven isn't, Jessica isn't, nor are they. This is our golden opportunity. We will train them!"

I walked away from Erik, and stood in front of everyone.

"We need a place to train. Somewhere safe. Somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

"Charles, can I have a word with you?" Jessica said, her eyes gazing at my feet.

"Sure."

"I want to quit."

"What? Why?"

"I am not safe. I can't do it."

"Jessica." She looked into my eyes. This was the first time I looked into her eyes after meeting her for the first time. I should probably enter her mind now.

"Charles don't. Don't defend me."

"Look at me." I commanded, wanting to look into her eyes once again.

She looked at me.

"If you are unsuccessful after I am done with you, you can leave. Okay?"

She blushed, and a small smile made way into my face.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll get going."

"Okay."

"Okay."

This was in Charles' POV. I hope it was good. My story will be coming to an end shortly. I don't think it was that good:-

The chapters were very short.

It's already getting over.

I got only 6 reviews.

My next story would probably be a lot better, because it is going to be a Harry Potter one, one of my strongest writings. Final reviews would be appreciated.

JESSIEMCAVOY


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I tried to close my eyes, despite the bed bouncing. It must be my dream, otherwise, how could the bed bounce? I don't think the entire bed was bouncing-I would have been hurled away from the soft mattress. So, the mattress is bouncing. But still I should be hurled. . . Aha! Only one corner of the mattress is bouncing. I sighed in triumph and hushed the bed, hoping it would stop bouncing.

And then, I heard a chuckle. An amused chuckle. A very sweet chuckle. A chuckle which sounded like Charles. Oh god! He is . . . Words can't describe him. That day, when he told when I am done with you, I felt all wobbly at my knees. I took it in the wrong way. I hope he didn't enter my mind then. It would have been embarrassing for me. Just the very thought of seeing him in a towel makes me jelly-like. I let out a goofy smile and turned the other side when -

"You know, you had that smile when you imagined James naked."

Wait, what!

I shot off my bed, my hair probably looking like a nest, to see a woman towering over me. I looked at her for some time, my eyebrows knitted together, before realization dawned over me.

"BELLAAAAAAA!"

I climbed my bed and hugged her, probably squishing her. It had been ages since I last saw her, and no word in the English dictionary could possibly express what I was feeling right now!

"You're here!"

"I'm here!"

We both bounced on the bed, unable to act mature.

I released her from the hug and observed her. She was still the same. Her long red hair, her almond shaped green eyes, her pointed nose, her gentle smile still etched on her face.

"You look the same!"

"What were you dreaming of?" She smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your smile? The last time I saw you smiling like that was when you were seventeen. James asked you out after you saw him naked." She said, her smirk widened.

"Ummm... I didn't see him naked."

"Then why did you blush?"

"Because he asked me out."

"You were asked out many times."

"It was just Harry. You know him."

"But still."

"He asked me out in front of the teachers!"

"So?"

"Tell me the truth. I know you are lying."

"Am not!"

She gave me knowing look.

"He was having a shower in my room! I just thought it was just Charlie. He usually showers in my room. And I opened the bathroom door and then James popped out and I freaked out! And he doesn't know I saw him! The shower was running. And when he asked me out I gave that goofy smile because well-he was the first guy I saw semi-nude!" I spluttered.

"I knew it! Charlie has to give me a hundred bucks!"

"How's stuff with my brother?"

"We broke up."

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok. We weren't made for each other."

"So when are you girls gonna come down?"

I turned my head towards the voice and shit! It was Charles and Erik! Erik had a small smile on his face and Charles had a strained smile etched on his face. I shouldn't have jumped on his bed!

"Half an hour, Erik!" Bella chirped, and dragged me to the bathroom, practically pulling my zip down in front of Charles.

I bathed content after a long time. I came out of the bathroom, clad only in underwear and a towel on head. Bella smirked as she saw me.

"Lost all the baby fat I see. Remove the towel."

"My hair is wet Bella!"

Bella huffed and marched towards me, letting my hair lose. She then narrowed her eyes at my hair. I wondered what she was doing. My hair dried and got styled on its own. They fell into loose curls.

"What?"

"My mutation."

"You are a mutant?"

She nodded.

"And your mutation is that you style hair?" I asked her stupidly.

"Hahaha! No. My mutation is that I absorb others mutations under free will."

"You took mine!" I asked her horrified. No one should ever become a tyrant.

"Under free will, darling. And by absorbing, I meant I take their power, their mutation is still with them."

"Great."

"Your mutation?"

"I -"

"Don't you dare twist it and make it sound wrong!"

"I can hurt people. Bruise them, cut them, amputate them. I do not have it under control, so every time I get sad or angry I end up hurting someone. And I can heal them too. So, if I amputate them, I can stick it back!"

"Awesome!" She whispered.

"Are you mad?"

She hushed me and dressed me ( I guess it was a mutation that she borrowed.). She held my hand and whoooooosshhhhhh!

My head felt as if though it went to tour space. The floor was spinning around me. A warm hand steadied me.

"What was that?"

"Azazeal's mutation. He teleports. I took it."

"That red dude?"

"Yup!"

"I cut his tail."

A chorus of "I love you"s filled the room. The hand on me tightened.

I looked at the person who held my hand. It was Charles. My breath hitched in my throat as I admired the contours of his face. My mouth dried. I didn't want to move at all. I felt as if I was in heaven. His jaw was clenched. He looked at me. And at that moment, time froze. We looked at each other. My eyes quickly stole a glance at his pink lips. His eyes caught the movement and they too drifted lower to my lips. My heart pumped warm blood and my body warmed. My chest ached as his gaze never left my lips. He took a deep breath and turned away. My skin felt cold without his touch. I looked away and noticed that time _actually_ froze.

"I'm sorry."

Idiot.

I took a deep breath and snorted. Charles looked at me and I thought that he smiled. Erik walked up to me and led me to a seat beside her. I was in such a happy mood that I smiled at him.

"So, the grand moment arises when I reveal all of Jessica's secrets to you!" Bella said, after wolfing down her bacon.

"Traitor," I mumbled.

She held her gaze on me, making me a little uncomfortable. A screen popped out of nowhere and she played a DVD.

"Where did that come from?!"

"Somebody's. Don't remember whose."

The lights dimmed as the DVD whirred to life.

_**I was standing in my room, more specifically on my bed, holding a metal baton above my head. Bella was sleeping on the bed, shaking uncontrollably, as she glanced at me the umpteenth time.**_

"_**Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" I hissed at her. "It might hear us!"**_

"_**Yaa…. It's a dragon and it breathes fire and we are going to turn into ashes. Hahahahaha!" Bella stifled her laugh, failing miserably.**_

_**I glared at her.**_

"_**It's a distant relative. Dragons and lizards are both reptiles. Who knows, maybe due to mutation there will be difference in its genotype and that species will overproduce, leading to several mutated lizards who can spit fire!"**_

"_**I didn't understand a word. And I am guessing that you meant that a lizard will have characteristics similar to a dragon."**_

"_**It's a high possibility. AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT JUMPED! SINCE WHEN DO LIZARDS JUMP! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"**_

"_**You have got a baton! Use it!"**_

"_**DO YOU THINK IT'LL FLY? I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FORCE! I AM GONNA DIE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!"**_

"_**I'LL AVENGE YOU." Bella said seriously.**_

_**I stopped screaming and stared at her. After some time, we both bursted out laughing.**_

Everyone in the room were laughing. I buried my head in my hands. Erik was laughing, and he was rubbing circles on my back. I looked at Bella, glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at me and pointed at the screen.

_**I was walking towards my table in the canteen with a huge book in my hands. I sat on the chair, carefully setting the book down. **_

"_**Make sure that my book is safe. Its my baby."**_

"_**I pity its sibling who wont receive that much love as this," said a boy with raven black hair.**_

"_**Shut up Harry."**_

"_**Go out with me," he said, wriggling his eyebrows.**_

"_**In your dreams," I said, walking away laughing.**_

_**I filled my plate with sandwiches and boiled eggs and returned to my spot.**_

_**Bella, Harry and Charlie sat around the table, looking as if though someone had died.**_

"_**Who died?"**_

_**They pointed at my book and I gasped. 'I love you' was splashed across the page in a large font. Tears blurred my vision and I asked them who did it.**_

"_**James."**_

_**I flared my nostrils and rushed to James and grabbed by the back of his shirt.**_

"_**What are you –"**_

"_**Buy me a new book, you moron!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You know why."**_

"_**I won't."**_

"_**James, if you don't, so help me, I will fry your brains in open sunlight and make sure that you are unable to reproduce for centuries!"**_

_**He looked terrified as he nodded.**_

"He deserved it."

Erik held my hand and took me out of the room.

"Thanks."

We walked till we reached an abandoned room. Suddenly, Erik pushed me against a wall and started kissing my neck.

I gasped in shock. Erik smirked and continued to kiss me, his hands roaming up and down my body.

I pushed him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was beyond shocked. How could he?! Erik stopped, breathing hard, his eyes glazed. My eyes were wide open; I didn't understand what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding me?"

He just walked closer and put his arms around, even though I was squirming. He held me tight, his nose buried in my hair, breathing slowly, his breath on my neck. I tried pushing him, but he didn't budge. After some time, I stopped moving. My heart was beating erratically albeit my breath being calm. Erik then started to kiss my neck again, only this time, his tongue darting out every now and then. His hand went up my dress. That did it! I pushed him away again.

"What's wrong with you, Erik? Are you mad? "

"Mad? Did I kiss you wrong?"

"What? I don't want you to kiss me!"

"But, you love me!" Erik roared.

"I don't!"

Tears were blurring my vision. I wanted to cry so badly.

"Oh. You are so naïve," he muttered.

Me? Naïve?

"You are simply confused. You think that you love Charles and me, but, you see, I love you and you love me. It is as simple as that."

"Erik, I don't love you," I said, guilt swarming inside me. "I love Charles. But that doesn't matter. I can't commit myself into any relationship. I could hurt anyone. I am like a grenade."

"Let me help you, I can," he whispered, edging closer to me.

"You can't, Eric."

"Neither can Charles."

"That's not the point!"

"That is the point!" he growled, sauntering towards me, trapping me in between the wall and him.

His eyes were now filled with fury, his lips in a snarl. I was scared of him.

"Charles is nothing! You love me. And only me."

And with that, my buttons popped, flying away, leaving my bare skin exposed to him. Instinctively, I brought my hands and covered my breasts from him. Erik slid his finger under my bra strap and slowly pulled it down. I got scared and tried to run away. Immediately, metal pipes curled around me, causing me to fall. The metal pipes were firmly attached to the wall. Erik pried my hands away and another metal pipe held my arms above my head. Erik licked his lips and took a step forward. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, my chin. Tears were spilling from my eyes. Erik came close to my face, his lips millimetres away from mine. I tried to pass through the wall. His lips barely touched mine when the door blasted open.

I flinched; Erik stood where he was. Suddenly, Erik was _pulled_ away from me. Charles appeared in front of me, trying to unfasten me, but Erik's metal held tight. Charles' jaw was clenched. The metal loosened all of a sudden, and I fell into Charles' arms. He held me tight, but it didn't hurt me. He held me close. His face rested on my shoulder, inhaling deeply. He held me just like Erik had moments ago, but he didn't. I felt relaxed in arms. I had a feeling as if though Charles was washing away all the _dirt _from me; he was cleansing me. My neck arched, wanting to feel his breath on my skin. Charles' arms stiffened around me. He gave a small kiss, as if though he was experimenting, trying to seek my permission. My body shivered, my breathing quickened, and my hands wandered to his hair.

"How did you find me?" I whispered into his ear.

"Your friend, Bella, is a girl with many talents," he whispered back. "_Literally_. She had your mind connected to the CD. While watching an extremely interesting video of yours, the connection became fuzzy. She has a tracker inside her own head. She came over here. Another mutation that she had was telekinesis. She controls everything. So, well, here I am."

"Oh."

Charles kissed me again, this time, it was prominent.

"You know something?" Charles whispered huskily. I shook my head.

"You have your mutation under control."

"No I don't. You are just saying that."

"Then tell me how you didn't attack Erik even though your emotions escalated. Not one bruise on his body, not one cut. Absolutely nothing."

"You never trained me. How is it possible?"

"I have been doing just that."

"I never realised it."

"Remember the day I entered your room? That was the first time. You should have – for a lack of a better word – hurt me. But you didn't. You actually had begun your training, albeit unintentionally, long ago. You injured someone only when your emotions went out of proportion. It didn't happen _just like that_."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"That I can control it."

"Meet me tomorrow at 9. I will prove it to you then."

"What about Erik?"

"What about him?"

"I am scared that this will happen once again."

"It won't."

"How can you say that?"

"I am wiping his memories away. This thing never happened."

With that Charles released me from his grip. He turned around and walked away from me. I pulled my dress my up, suddenly aware that Charles was _hugging_ me when I was clad only in a bra. My cheeks turned a deep red. Charles stood in front of Erik and held his fingers on his forehead. And then, he walked away. Wow! That was nothing. I don't even know whether he remembers anything. I felt arms around me. I didn't even have to look around to know who it was.

"I am a woman of many talents."

I cracked a small smile.

"What were you watching when the link turned fuzzy?"

"That?"

"Yes."

"Nobody was there."

I raised my eyebrows. What was the aim of stating that?

"When you were in your underwear this morning."

"Oh."

Wait, what?

I whipped around. Bella smirked and ran away. My dress was pinned up again. I risked one last glance at Erik, and ran towards her, ready to give her a piece of my mind.

How dare she show Charles something like that?

Who cares, he saw me like that right now!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I raced to Charles, my hair in a messy bun, after dodging Erik. I was wearing a shirt with extremely long sleeves. I bombarded into someone; that someone held me tightly by my waist.

"Charles," I breathed.

"Hello," he simply smiled radiantly. "How are you?"

"Fine."

He just pretended as if nothing happened yesterday! For goodness sake! Here I was all bothered and flustered, and he acts as if nothing happened! Did he erase his own memory, by any chance? No, he couldn't have.

"Follow me."

I followed him obediently. My hands were behind my back, as I glared at him, hoping to drill a hole in his head and checking if he even knows that he kissed my neck.

"You look cute when you pout, did I ever mention that?"

What is wrong with him? I halted, and just stared at him, wondering what on earth was wrong with him.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Funny that you noticed. How long have you been observing me?"

"Umm, I don't observe you in any way. You must be confusing me with Maira," I said venomously.

"I can assure you that I have not confused you with _Moira," _he said, glancing back at me.

"Well then, it is just a figment of your imagination."

I looked at the ground, contemplating whether I should ask him what happened to Erik. I think that it is wrong of me to be concerned of what happened to Erik despite knowing that I should hate him, but I just can't. I entered my dreamland where I was having an imaginary conversation with Charles, telling him that he should return Erik's memory, if he did take it.

Suddenly, I walked into Charles, again, and this time, Charles held me closely. His forehead touched me, my breasts were against his chest, his arms were holding my waist securely, but gently; my hands grabbed his sleeves.

"This is why you are amazing. You forgave him the instant I obliterated his memory. But truthfully speaking, I never erased his memory. I couldn't do it," he whispered, his blue orbs never leaving my eyes.

"Why?"

"I couldn't let him sit next to you, talking as if nothing happened, and have to watch the entire cycle repeat itself again."

"What cycle?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at me and bent forward, capturing my lips with his. I gasped, my eyes wide. Charles pulled back slightly. Without any hesitation, I kissed him.

Charles smiled. He grabbed my waist firmly, pulling me closer to him. My fingers were entangled in his hair. Practically speaking, I wasn't even kissing him. I had no idea what to do. But slowly, I started to respond. It would seem to someone as if we were eating each other's faces. Charles pulled back, his forehead still resting on mine.

"You have your mutation under control." Charles smiled. "Training complete."

I pulled back. I stared at him, flabbergasted. Did he just kiss me as a part of training? He didn't have any feelings whatsoever for me? Tears formed in my eyes as I realised that I had wasted my first kiss on Charles.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that why you kissed me?" I asked, barely controlling my sob.

"What?"

"Did you kiss me as a part of our training?"

"What? Of course not! How could you even-"

"Then why on Earth did you say training was complete?"

"Because you have your mutation under control!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because – Because –"

He just grabbed my face and pulled it to his, kissing me passionately, fiercely. I responded with the same enthusiasm. He nipped my lips, and started to leave kisses on my neck.

"WOW!"

Charles jumped away from me. There was Bella. She had a small smile on her face. And beside her was Erik. He looked at us, his jaw clenched, but a strained smile on his face. I felt Charles' hand touch my back, as if he would be ready to protect me if Erik tried anything.

"Hi."

"Hola Jessica. How are you?"

"I am-"

"Why on earth did I ask? You are obviously fine. Come on Erik, I need to get _my_ mutation under control."

Bella waltzed away with Erik following her, after holding my gaze for a long time, as if he was accusing me of something.

Charles came closer and touched his forehead to mine. We just stood there; content to be in each other's arms.

"You never started my training technically."

"Ya. But I put you in such an environment that you were sort of training from the first day you started. And after today's heightened rise in emotion, which consisted of passion and sensuality, I did not land up with even one single bruise or cut, which indirectly means that your mutation is under control."

"So the kiss wasn't part of the training?"

"No. Never in a million years. I really wanted to, ever since I first saw you while tracking you via the cerebro."

"What's a cerebro?"

"Hank invented something, something that can help me connect to everybody's mind."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, it is."

"What next?"

"Another kiss? I won't mind kissing you for the rest of my life."

I giggled.

"No, I meant, what's next in the mission?"

"Only you, in the entire world would destroy such a romantic moment," Charles groaned." But we will be tracking Shaw. He is going to start a World War if we don't."

"Everyone is ready?"

"Yup. Now shut up, and let me kiss you."

I laughed, and let him kiss me, my life, seeming absolutely perfect at that moment.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Its been a while since Charles and I kissed. And I do mean it literally. As in, he has not kissed me since our first kiss. Or, third actually. Yup, third. After the first one I cried. After the second one, I asked him about Shaw. That one was the one interrupted by Bella. And also the third one. She dragged me away. And since that day, Charles has been avoiding me. The question is: why?

Bella is an amazing friend! She gives me an 'Erik' alert every time Erik is close by. Mutation. And Erik is . . . Erik. Bella has feelings for Alex. And Alex is doing a pathetic job at hiding his. He flirts with her, but Bella, being Bella, changes her appearance, making him chuckle instead of flirt.

Right now, I am between Charles and Banshee, who is beside Erik. I was staring at Charles, who kept his eyes on Sean, who held my elbow, preventing me from falling.

"Thanks," I muttered to Sean, who gave me a smile.

I giggled.

Immediately, I felt Charles look at me.

"What?"

"You should see your face! I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing but, you look constipated!"

Sean's face visibly relaxed as I clutched my stomach, tears pouring out of my eyes as I laughed out loud. I temporarily forgot that Charles wasn't talking to me.

Then, I slipped.

My eyes widened, my senses became more acute as I fell. The wind was slapping my face. Time passed in slow motion. And then I heard a high-pitched scream and arms enveloped my waist. I stopped falling and started to fly. I craned my neck to see Sean holding me. He smiled, and slowly landed. As soon as my feet touched the ground I launched myself at Sean and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank Erik."

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Why?"

"If he hadn't pushed me after Charles blanked out, you wouldn't be thanking me."

"Oh."

That was the only thing I could think of saying at that moment. I saw Charles, Erik and Hank draw close from the corner of my eye.

I took a deep breath, bit my lower lip, and sauntered towards Erik. Erik observed me with soft eyes, Charles froze, and Hank simply walked away.

"Thanks for pushing Sean. I mean –"

"Hahaha! Its alright. Couldn't let such a pretty face die now, could I?"

I felt heat rising to my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing.

"Hey, look at me," Erik commanded gently.

I raised my eyes to meet his. Erik raised his hand and let it rest on my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin. I froze.

"I am sorry."

My eyes widened at his apologies.

"I shouldn't have done that. I really am."

"It's okay."

Erik smiled and leaned in.

And at that moment, I felt arms clutch my waist from behind me, Charles'. He gave Erik a stony glare and pushed me behind him. Erik smirked and walked away. When Erik was close to the mansion, I felt Charles relax. And before I could decipher what happened, Charles lips were on mine. He pushed me against him and kissed me.

I didn't respond. I could survive my life without Charles. I don't need him. I spent so many years without him. I pushed him. Charles gave me a flabbergasted look.

"That was uncalled for. You can't kiss me whenever you feel like."

I turned and walked away from Charles.

My heart felt heavier with every step I took away from Charles, but I told myself _You don't need him_.

But, how can you convince yourself that you don't love someone, when your heart still does?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the night before the mission. I knew that Jessica didn't actually have feelings for me, but I can't help it. I really like her. Her soft brown eyes, her pink, soft lips, her blush, her incredibly soft, brown hair, her gentle smile. I just wanted to see her after my stupid argument with Charles about mutants and humans. Just see her. I entered my room, seeing Raven on the bed, naked.

"What a lovely surprise."

I wish if Jessica was here instead of Raven.

"The nice kind?"

Oh all that I would do if she was here.

"Please get out of my room."

If it was Jessica, she would be over here with me, forever. I would never let her leave the confines of my arms.

I turned around after pouring myself a glass of scotch, only to see Raven transformed into an attractive older lady.

"What about now?"

Please turn into Jessica.

"I prefer the real Raven."

She smiled a little and turned into her normal self.

"I said 'the real _Raven_'"

Jessica.

Her head tilted a bit and she turned into Mystique.

"Perfection."

"Could you pass my robe?"

I sat on the bed, imagining Jessica instead of Mystique.

"Would you ever look at a lioness and think of covering her up?"

She giggled. "No, but-"

"Mutant and proud."

I kissed her gently. The way that I would have kissed Jessica that day if Charles hadn't interrupted us.

I was going to do the same thing to Charles as he did to me. I was going to take away the most important person from his life away from him.

Charles POV

I looked into the refrigerator as I thought about Jessica. I am so stupid. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have distanced myself from her. I mean, Emma isn't there anymore. She won't know about Jessica's existence. I cursed myself repeatedly. And the worst part? Erik is taking advantage of the fact that I am away from her.

"You know, I have always wondered why you took me in."

"What are you-"

Standing next to the table was Raven, blue and naked.

"Put some clothes on."

I said looking everywhere but her. She gave a long monologue about how she thinks that I treat her like a pet. And stormed away.

I took a long breath, and made my way towards Jessica's room. As I approached her room, I let my mutation seek her out.

_I am not going to let him affect me._

_C'mon Jessica, stop thinking of him._

_You can do it._

_Yeah._

_Shut up. Who are you kidding? You still like him._

_He shouldn't be having his stupid mutation. I would have prodded into that adorable brain of his and find what goes on that bloody head._

_I'll ask Bella. _

_I'm gonna go to Erik._

That was it. I stormed into her room. She gasped. I grabbed her waist and pushed her into the wall.

"I love you. Never you doubt it."

And I kissed her, pouring all my love into that one kiss. She was frozen for a split moment, before she too started kissing me. I grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around my waist. Her fingers threaded into my hair, and tugged mine lightly. I moaned loudly, making her giggle. I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. I kissed her again and started rubbing her thighs. She sucked in a sharp breath. I continued rubbing her thighs and kissed her. I could sense her biting back her moan. I let my hands travel extremely slowly up her body. That did it. A loud moan escaped her, and she covered her mouth. I smirked at her, and pried her hands away from her mouth. As I leaned in for the third time, someone knocked.

"Pipe it down both of you! There are people trying to sleep here!" Bella screeched.

"Its alright."

"The heck its alright Alex!"


End file.
